Growing Up
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Mokuba's getting circumcised, he can't do anything about it, and Seto won't change his mind. Humor. chapter three up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is based on a true story. My younger brother just circumcised...and this is what popped up in my head

* * *

Growing up

Seto sat in his lounge in the third floor of Kaiba Manor, thinking deeply. Well, not that deep! Hep put his elbows on his desk and met his hands, his nose close to his fingers and took a deep breath, feeling his moist breath on his long slender fingers out of his nostrils .What was he thinking about? It was something so important that he won't let it not happen in a certain someone's life. But he was scared that that certain someone's going to be scared, won't approve of his decision, and lock himself in his room. Or maybe even never talk to him again. What _was _he thinking about exactly?

He was thinking about getting ten year old Mokuba circumcised.

Oh, yes, he was thinking about getting little Mokie circumcised. But what if Mokuba wasn't ready? He got circumcised when he was ten years old himself. And yes, it was so humiliating. He didn't want to let Mokuba go through what he had experienced when he was his age. But he had to. Or else Mokuba would 'never grow up.'

How was it humiliating? Well, he didn't get to take a bath for over a week; he wore a skirt for over a week; he wasn't allowed to eat fish, chicken, and other seafood like prawns or crabs. Turning ten is the worst thing to happen to a little boy's life. It was the right age to get circumcised. It felt like hell. One move would bring shooting pain on the boy's lower body. And he'd have to spend a whole week lying in his bed, doing nothing. He isn't going to be allowed to exert effort or it'll bleed.

This will be hard.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Good afternoon, Master Seto," his eldest but most trusted butler, William, entered the lounge, holding the tray of his warm, afternoon mint tea for him. He came up to the desk and handed Seto his cup of tea, and he gladly took it. "You seem to be thinking of something really important, Master Seto." The elder said, putting the tray to his side wile still holding it. "Maybe I should go," he turned around.

"No, William, wait!" said Seto after taking a sip of the tea.

He turned around. "Yes, Young Master?" he asked stiffly, but with concern. "Is there something troubling you? May I be of any assistance?" he went a little closer to Seto behind his desk.

Seto slumped back on the back rest of his chair. "You do know that Mokuba's already ten, right?"

"Is the thought in your mind, Master Seto, concern the Younger Master's age?" he asked, now less stiffly.

"Yes," Seto answered. "I was thinking about getting Mokuba circumcised." Saying that was a little difficult.

"This would be the perfect age to perform circumcision on Master Mokuba, Master Seto," said William. "You were circumcised when you were about ten years old yourself, Master Seto. I remember those unexpected occurrences very well,"

"And I don't want to talk about it," Seto shot at him. "It was most humiliating thing I did since I moved here," he took the cup of tea and sipped a little. He didn't want Mokie to wear a skirt! Or tell him to sleep with his thighs wide open! But he still had to do it. He had no choice.

"I still say, that you should get him done now," said William. "May I go back to the shores that need doing, Master?"

"Yeah, go," he gestured him to go.

"Thank you," he bowed and left.

"Somehow I think I'm gonna regret this,"

TBC…

* * *

So how was it? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry took sooooooooooooooo long!

* * *

Growing up Chapter two.

* * *

"You're WHAT!" Mokuba yelled, his voice echoed in one of Kaiba Mansion's spacious living rooms.

Seto cleared his throat and repeated what he had said. "I'm getting you," there was a pause. "Circumcised," he sat still on the English style sofa he was sitting on. Mokuba might lunge on him any moment.

"But…but…but…!" Mokuba faked a collapse on the sofa, breathing deeply. He looked up at Seto beside him. "Big brother! They're going to cut my chinchin off!" he tried to get on a look that would get Seto to change his mind.

"No, they're not, Mokuba," said Seto as he moved Mokuba closer to him. "I'm circumcised, Mokuba, I assure you, they are not going to cut it off," he assured him. "I'll be there, I promise,"

"Promise!" Mokuba held his pinky up.

Seto sighed. He was twenty years old. He was supposed to do pinky promises anymore. "Alright," he wrapped his pink over Mokuba. "I pinky promise,"

"You won't leave, right?" oh, there was fear in Mokuba's voice. "Right?" Mokuba wanted to cry.

"I won't, Mokuba, baby, I promise," he said, hugging Mokuba with his left hand behind the boy's head, entangled in the raven black hair, letting Mokuba come close to his chest

"So when is this?"

"The sooner the better," said Seto, Mokuba still in his arms. "Right after you are dismissed from class on Friday, the start of summer vacation,"

Mokuba jerked from Seto's embrace, looking terrified. "Big brother! That's TOMORROW!"

"Well, then, time flies, doesn't it?" said Seto. "I'm sorry, Mokuba, but this really has to be done,"

"I know…" Mokuba muttered. "I'm just really scared," he really wanted to cry.

Seto looked at his baby brother. "Come here, you," Mokuba went in his arms again. "Cry if you want, baby brother," and as he said cry, Mokuba burst into tears. 'I knew it, I knew it…should I tell him about a shot?'

* * *

Should Seto tell Mokuba about the shot to numb him of his senses? Sorry, don't knwo the spelling...please tell! Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Growing up

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

Mokuba sadly grabbed his bag from the side of his chair. It was the end of the school year, and the start of summer vacation. The worst summer vacation. Yuugi noticed his expression as he went out the room, so he decided to run after his best friend. "Hey, Mokuba!" he ran after him. "Wait up!"

Mokuba turned around. "Huh?" it was Yuugi. "Hey, what's up?"

"Well, you were looking down, wanna hang out?" Yuugi asked, offering him a gum. Mokuba shook his head and turned down the offer of hanging out. "Why? Anything bothering you?" he asked another question.

"It's not really bothering me, not troubling me, I'm just scared of it," Mokuba took the gum and popped it in his mouth.

"Scared of what? Seto-oniichan not taking you away, is he?" Yuugi stopped walking. "Is he?!"

Mokuba turned to face him. "No, niisama's not going to take me away."

Yuugi gave a sigh of relief. "Good," and continued walking, catching up to Mokuba. "So, what is it then? It isn't that bad, is it? Come on, tell me!"

As the both of them exited the school, they found their own big brothers waiting for them. Seto and Yami's car were in the car park, and they were under a huge tree discussing some things. Things that maybe Mokuba and Yuugi won't understand. Yami stepped up to Mokuba and put an arm around Yuugi's shoulders.

"Hey, Seto," said Yami, ruffling Mokuba's hair. "Mind if I take Yuugi along?"

"Sure. Double the trouble." Seto chuckled and pulled Mokuba in.

"Huh? What are you talking about, oniichan?" Yuugi looked up at the young businessman. "Where are we going?" this was completely confusing him. Mokuba, on the other hand, knew exactly what they're talking about. And he wasn't planning on telling Yuugi.

"Yami, have your driver take your car home, we're taking the limo," Seto told him, as the limo pulled up in front of them. Yami nodded and told his driver to go home, and he and Yuugi went in the limo after Seto and Mokuba. "Did you tell him, Yami?" Seto chuckled.

"I'll tell him when we get there," Yami looked at Yuugi and he boy was giving him a confused look. "Trust me, nothing bad's going to happen," he squeezed Yuugi's hand.

* * *

Kaiba Corp Medical Center – 11 am

"YOU'RE _WHAT_?!" Yuugi yelled in the executive waiting room. "Oniichan! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly serious, Yuu-chan," Yami answered, "And don't worry, Mokuba's getting it, too," Yuugi glanced at Mokuba who was sweating. "See? He's just as scared as you," Yami was planning that Yuugi was going to get it when he turns 12. But he found out that Seto was going to have Mokuba circumcised this summer, he couldn't resist.

"But you never told me!" Yuugi yelled.

"If I told you then you'd back out,"

"EXACTLY!"

"No, Yuu-chan, you're going with Mokuba, you two can hold hands when they snip it off," Yami stood up and grabbed a magazine from the magazine rack. Seto chuckled.

"WHAT?!" both kids exclaimed.

* * *

please review. i know it's short. i'm still interviewing my brother on how his circumcision went. he won't budge. so i'm asking mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Growing up

* * *

oh my god this took so long. and it took so long because i was battling with myself on whether to continue this or not. besides, i feel really embarrassed about writing it! i skipped the snipping off part since my brother won't tell me.

* * *

Chapter four

* * *

Mokuba lay in his bed, legs spread wide apart, playing his PSP. He was wearing a skirt. A skirt. A fucking skirt. Seto stood in the doorway, leaning on the door.

"Go away, niisama. I hate you right now." He said, not bothering to look at the figure standing by the door.

"Come on, you don't mean that," said Seto as he closed the door, and leaned on the door once again.

Mokuba put the PSP down and started cry. "Yes, yes, I do." He sobbed. "And it hurts! I don't know why you wanted that doctor to snip it off!" he hastily wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

Seto walked over to the bed and sat beside him. "It's what's best, Mokie," Seto put his arms around Mokuba's shoulders and pulled him into his chest.

"How can it be the best?!" he cried. "It stings and hurts! And you always have to put that white thing on it and bandage it up! And it _hurts_ when you take it off!"

Seto held Mokuba by his shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Mokuba, be thankful that you're a boy, and that this is only once in your lifetime. Girls, however, _bleed _every freaking month. Now, what you do you want, experience this _once_ in a lifetime, or _bleed_ every freaking month for a week for half of your life?"

Mokuba stared at him with teary eyes. "This."

"Good. Now, play your PSP to get your mind off the stinging in your dick." He patted Mokuba on the head. "You'll get better in a week, I promise, and when it's healed, I'm taking you to the beach, ok?" he said, trying to get Mokuba to calm down.

"Won't saltwater make it itch?"

"It won't, I've done it."

"I want Yuu-chan and Yami-niichan to go with us,"

"That can be arranged," Seto nodded. "Now, I think it's time to change your bandages," he reached for the cotton, gauze bandages, tape and for the penicillin.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

please review, i beg you!


End file.
